


Jean Potter Book 2

by Lindnjean



Series: Jean Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Jean Potter has now been a teacher at the school for year now. What happens her second year teaching? Will her friendships stay the same? Or perhaps she'll learn something new that will change them? And what is going on with Harry?The Second Book in the #JeanPotterSeries
Series: Jean Potter Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891882





	1. Start Of Term

You're concerned when you don't see Harry or Ron come with the other students or at the feast. You rush to the dungeons and see Harry and Ron being scolded by Severus "Not to mention damage to the willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born." "Honestly professor I think it did more damage to us." "Silence" You giggle. They all turn to you. "What that tree was on these grounds since before we were born Severus and it most likely did more damage to the boys." "If it were up to me these two would be back home on the train tonight." "But as it stands Severus I believe that is Minerva's choice," Albus says as he, Minerva, and Filtch all come in. Ron says "We'll get our things." "Oh, no need Mr. Weasley." "You're not expelling us?" "Not tonight. Go and head to your common room. The password is Gillyweed." The boys' run-up to the tower. The others leave, leaving only me and Severus in the room. "You wouldn't truly send Harry back to the Dursley's would you? And expel him?" Severus just stares at me. "Severus Tobias Snape answer me." "Yes, I would have." You look at him horrified by his answer. You just turn and walk away from him. You are so angry and hurt that he would do that to Harry. You won't speak to him unless you have to in the classroom. "Ah Jean, how are you?" "I'm fine Albus. You?" "I'm well, a bit tired perhaps." "Me too. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight" "Give him time to explain his answer." "I don't know what you are referring to." "Goodnight Jean." He winks at me and walks off. Does he mean Severus? Oh well until he comes and wishes to explain to me I'm not talking to him. I'm giving him the cold shoulder. I head to bed. In the morning I dress and head to breakfast instead of my usual chair by Severus I choose the empty chair by Hagrid at the other end of the table. "Hello, Hagrid" "'Ello Jean" "Any new or interesting creatures you own this year?" "Well not new but Aarrog is doing well." "Oh. How is he? Still tries to eat everyone but you?" "He's good. Yeah still does that." We eat after that. I work with Minnie first in Transfiguration. After lunch, I help Professor Grubby-Plank with a couple of his classes. Finally, I go to the dungeons to help with Harry's double potions class with Slytherins. I only nod to Severus. I go around and help when needed but only to answer questions or stopping someone from exploding the room. Finally, the class is over. 


	2. Lockhart

I find Harry "Harry!" "Oh. Hi Aunt Jean." "How was your first day?" "It was fine but our new DADA teacher Professor Lockhart is a total buffoon. He gave us a test all about him first thing." "You don't mean Gilderoy Lockhart do you?" "You're not in love with him too are you?" "Lords no Harry. I hate the man and he is a complete moron and an idiot. And I know for a fact a huge liar but I'm not sure what about." "Wow, it must suck that he's the new DADA teacher now then?" "Yes well, I wasn't there when they announced that little fact. Now off to bed, it's almost curfew." "Night Aunt Jean." "Night Son." I head off. I find Lockhart in his office. I walk in, in my feline form. I growl at him. He startles and turns around looking like he just pissed himself. "Oh. How did you get in here?" I turn human. "Hello, Lockhart miss me?" His eyes widen. "You shouldn't remember me I obliviated your memory." "Doesn't work in my feline form. And stop worrying I won't tell on you. I don't care about that, what I don't like is that you're here now. You better not endanger the students with your ineptitude or Harry Potter either. If you do, you won't like what I do to your reputation. Remember I know all your secrets. Best of luck, this job's cursed." You head off to bed.


	3. Opening of the Chamber

In the morning you sit by Hagrid again, this time Severus and Albus notice. I just ignore them and eat. I see Lockhart glancing at me during the meal, I just catch his eye and he stops doing it afterward. After we eat we continue with our days. Severus notices I'm giving him the cold shoulder. Harry and Ron have detention tonight. Ron has to polish the trophy room and Harry is signing fan mail with Lockhart. Why isn't Harry at dinner? I go looking after dinner and hear a voice "Kill. Kill. Blood I smell blood. Kill. Kill." I follow it and find Harry hearing the voice too trying to tell Hermione and Ron that he hears it. "No Harry, even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't good." "Come along now kids we should get out of the hallway now." They look strangely at me. "Aunt Jean you scared us." "I came looking for you, Harry." "The voice is moving" My eyes widen. "No Harry don't follow it!" Hermione, Ron, and I chase after Harry. We come upon the scene of Mrs. Norris and the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware." Oh no that's not good. I've heard the last time the chamber was opened a muggle-born girl died, that was 50 years ago, 30 before my time at school. They are blaming Harry. "I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." I hear the end of Severus speaking. How dare he accuse Harry! "I'm afraid that's my fault Harry was with me signing fan mail." I narrow my eyes at Lockhart. He made Harry miss dinner, but I'm madder at Severus. First, he was gonna send Harry home, now he's trying to blame him? What is going on with Severus? Maybe he's changed more than I realized? Maybe he really is a bad man? But I still see my Sev in him, he's still there underneath. I know it. Mrs. Norris is petrified and everyone is staring at Harry like he's done it. I sigh I guess I've gotta keep a better eye on Harry and his friends.


	4. The Voice Strikes Again

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Blood I need blood!" Great first Harry's gotten blamed now the voice is back and this time during the day. I follow the voice. I find Harry just as Filtch does. Harry is next to another petrified boy and a petrified Nearly Headless Nick. Oh no how's Harry gonna get out of this? I know! "Oh there you are, Harry, you forgot your potions book with me. Oh my lord, what's happened? Not another attack?" Filtch asks "What do you mean he forgot his book with you?" "Harry was studying in the study hall but ended up leaving, to come find me. We were working on his potions theory." Harry looks gobsmacked at me obviously lying for him. I hand him my quill I'd transfigured into a second-year potions book. I whisper "It's a quill it'll turn back into one next to a real potions book." Then out loud "Are you alright Harry finding them must have been traumatic for you?" "Yeah." "Filtch I'm bringing Harry with me to get him some tea. If Dumbledore needs Harry tell him he's with me." He nods and runs off. I quickly drag Harry to my rooms "Why'd you lie for me?" "Harry no matter what you hear that voice say next you don't follow it, never again." "Why? You can hear it too, can't you?" "Yes, Harry I can. Promise me, Harry." "Okay, I promise. Now, why'd you lie for me?" "Harry, Mrs. Norris, Nearly Headless Nick, and that boy all show up petrified and you find them after you told your friends that you hear a voice no one else can. That doesn't look good. Stay with someone always, even in the toilets. I don't care if it's weird, do it and never follow the voice." "Why?" "I know what kind of monster this has to be Harry, it's not safe. Just don't follow the voice. Now tell me what you're going to tell the others when they try to corroborate my story?" "I was with the others and found you. We were working on Potions, then I found them in the corridor." "Good. Now if Dumbledore is by himself and asks, you tell him and only him the truth. You understand?" "Tell Dumbledore the truth and tell the others the story. What do I tell Ron and Hermione?" "Whatever you want, it's up to you."


	5. Telling The Truth

There is a knock on my door. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Filtch, and Lockhart are there. "Hello everyone what can I do for you?" "We were told Harry is here?" "He is. I thought it was best if he had some calming tea after finding Sir Nicolas and that Hufflepuff boy like that." "Can we come in?" "All of you? Is that really necessary? I understand the headmaster and his head of house, but not the others." "Very well. Severus, Gilderoy, Argus you may go." Severus doesn't look pleased but I don't care I'm not speaking to him. Albus and Minerva come in. "Would you like some tea?" "No thanks, dear." "I'll have some lemon tea if you've got it." I make Albus some lemon tea. "Here you go." Harry whispers to me "Story or truth?" I nod "It's okay Harry they just want to hear the truth. That answers his question. Harry tells them about finding Mrs. Norris and then finding the others. The dueling club starts and Lockhart makes Harry's arm bones disappear after a quidditch match. I hexed all his underwear to feel 3 sizes too small after he did that.


	6. The Chamber Battle

I'm doing my rounds and I spy Ginny Weasley out of bed and she's writing on the wall "Their Skeletons will lie in the chamber forever." What? "Ginny Weasley, what are you doing?" She turns around looking in a trance. She hits me with a spell and I blackout. I come to in a big chamber I've never seen before. "Ugh, my head." I look around, oh no, I'm in the chamber of secrets. I spot Ginny she's passed out holding a diary of some sort. I touch her, she's colder than she should be. "Ginny sweetie wake up" "She won't wake." I spin around and a young boy is there. "Who are you?" "Tom Riddle." "No you can't be, Tom Riddle is dead." He just laughs "Silly woman. I'm just a memory preserved in that diary." "That's why Ginny attacked me, you made her through the diary." "Yes." You try to take the diary from Ginny but when you touch it you feel it taking your magic and you pass out. You hear a battle cry from a bird and are vaguely aware of the noises around you. Then you hear a giant splash. You feel like you're an ice cube you're so cold. "You may have killed my pet but you're too late. When the last of your dear friend Ginny's and your professor's magic finishes I will no longer be a memory and they'll be dead." "No!" I hear how hurting Harry is sounding. I open my eyes. I notice a dead basilisk and a fang near us. "Harry?" I ask weakly. "Aunt Jean, I'm here." "Harry the fang. Book, Fang." Then I pass out again.


	7. After The Battle

It must have worked because I come to with Harry and Ginny hugging. I rush to Harry and pull him into a hug. "Harry, are you hurt?" He just gasps and clutches his arm. I notice the sorting hat, the Gryffindor sword, and Fawkes. Then I see Harry's arm. "Harry!" I start crying. "Fawkes please help my Harry?!" The bird must have helped because now Harry's arm is healed. "Of course Phoenix tears have healing powers." "Of course Harry." I hug him to me again. "I'm so glad you're okay Harry I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." "I almost lost you. I can't lose you. You're my only family, I'd be stuck with the Dursley's if I lost you." I smile. "Who'd you bring with you this time? Hermione and Ron?" "You didn't hear?" "Hear what?" "Hermione was petrified." "Oh no. Well, at least Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout should be able to cure them. Now, where'd you leave Ron?" he leads me and Ginny back. I laugh as I realize Lockhart's lost his memory. "Serves the buffoon right stealing other witches and wizards work and oblivating them." "How'd you know that? We'd only found out before we came down here?" "He tried it on me but the spell doesn't work on my feline form." Fawkes flies us all up. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and Filtch are all in the toilets waiting for us. Poppy takes the kids and Lockhart to the hospital wing right away. I'm limping from rocks landing on me when the basilisk hit them down. I'm sure it's shattered my fibula and tibia. Albus and Minerva hug me and they lead me to the teacher's common room. I sit down. "How did you end up in that chamber my dear?" "I was doing my night rounds as it was my turn. I came upon Ginny Weasley writing that message in blood. When I said her name she turned and hit me with a spell. It was like she was in a trance." "Albus, does it sound like she knew Jean would be there beforehand?" I answer "She knew a professor would be through there. I don't think she knew it was me that was going to go through there." "Why?" "I woke up in the chamber. Tom Riddle, well his 16-year-old memory self was there. He knew everything about Harry it seemed except he didn't know who I was or who I was to Harry. And he only called me Harry's professor he didn't even know my name." Severus asks "Are you saying the Dark Lord's 16-year-old self didn't know your name and was inside the chamber?" "She's already stated that Severus, keep up." Severus just scowls. Minerva asks "Are you okay dearie?" "I'm not sure. I mean I think my left tibia and Fibula are shattered and my head hurts like I've been hit with a dark curse." Severus' eyes widen fractionally when I say that. "Oh dear. Albus, we need to get her to Poppy right away." "Severus please go inform Poppy we are on our way." Severus leaves. Dumbledore and McGonagall help me up to the 4th-floor hospital wing. "Oh dear, I don't think even I can heal this. I'm sorry my dear it looks like Skelegrow and a cast for the summer." "It's okay Poppy, just can I have a red cast?" She nods. I drink the Skelegrow and she puts on the cast. "Take a dose every morning. You'll be able to get the cast off the week before term." "Okay. Thanks, Poppy." She leaves as I get used to muggle crutches.


	8. Freeing House-Elves and The Truth

Severus comes in and I ignore him even as he comes up to me. "Why have you stopped talking to me since the Mrs. Norris incident?" I ignore him. "Fine I don't know what's wrong I'm leaving." "Why?" He turns and looks at me. "Why what?" "Why did you blame Harry and try to get him sent home at the start of term?" "That's why you haven't spoken to me?" "Yes." "I was warned to keep Potter away from school as bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts this year." "Who warned you?" "A house-elf." You think. Dobby the Malfoy's house-elf was seen around the castle and he didn't want you there either. He'd told you this summer not to go back to Hogwarts. "Dobby told you didn't he?" "How did you know?" "He told me to stay away this year in a dream. I thought it was just a dream." You are heading to get Harry from Dumbledore's office when you see Lucius Malfoy attack Harry, but before you can react Dobby stops him saying "You will not harm Harry Potter!" Lucius looks angry and gets off his ass. He turns and sees me. He looks like he's seen a ghost. "Potter?!" "Hello Lu, how have you been?" "You're dead." "Of course if you say so." You take a step closer. "And if you ever threaten my Harry again I'm going to harm you gravely that not even magic can save you." He just has his mouth open gasping. He shuts it and takes off. You laugh. You step forward with your red cast and black walking boot. You turn to Dobby and hug him. "Thank you, Dobby." "It is no problem, Miss Jean. Master Potter is Dobby's friend." "Dobby if you ever want a job I will pay you to help around my house. It would be a big help for me this summer with my leg and all." "It would be an honor to help Miss Jean this summer but Dobby doesn't need money." "How about I pay you in clothes? I could give you an outfit a day." "That sounds wonderful Miss Jean." "And just call me Jean please Dobby." "Only friends call each other by their first names Miss Jean." "You are my friend Dobby." He smiles. I hug him and he leaves. Harry asks "What happened to your leg?" "I shattered 2 bones. Poppy has me on a dose of Skelegrow each morning and this cast until a week before term starts." "So you'll have it during our two weeks?" "Yes, but we have something important to do during our time together." "What's that?" "The Ministry has agreed to a muggle DNA test for our case. We have to get a Ministry worker and go do that. When those results come back I have my assessment." "Then I can live with you?" "Yes, hopefully, Harry." He smiles and hugs me. "I can't wait." "Me either son, me either." "Why do you sometimes call me son?" "Sometimes you feel like my son and not just my twin brother's son." "So do I have to call you Mum?" "No. You can call me anything you like." He smiles and heads off.


	9. New Neighbours

Severus finds you. "Am I bringing us to Spinner's End?" You hug him. He's shocked. "What was that for?" "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I know now you were protecting Harry like I made you promise me. But next time just tell me you're keeping a promise and I won't react badly." "Okay." You smile. "Take us home Sev." He lands in Spinner's End. "Mother Fudge that hurt my leg!" Sev chuckles "You still don't swear." "Yeah, I guess I don't. Thanks for the lift." I hobble back to my house. I grab my muggle money and head to the store. I buy food and other things for the house. I also buy a few toddler-sized boy clothes that will fit Dobby. When I get home I lay the clothes on the counter and magically put everything away. When I'm done I sit and read in my comfy chair in the living room. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to a knock on my door. I hobble over and open the door. A way too happy looking couple is standing there. "Yes?" "Hi, we're the Booms. I'm Carla and this is Harold. We live two houses down. We noticed this house finally sold and thought we'd welcome you to the neighborhood." "I've lived here a year and a half already." "Oh, we know. We just wait more than a year to greet anyone who buys this house." "Why?" "Well no-one ever stays more than a year." "Why?" "Well your neighbor across the street isn't very pleasant and we're usually only a stop before they move on." You laugh. "What's funny?" "I went to school with the man who lives across the street and we work together now too." "Oh, where do you work?" "I'm a professor's assistant for 3 teachers at the school." "Oh. By the way, we never caught your name?" "You can call me Jean." "Okay. Hello Jean. Last summer we noticed a boy visited for 2 weeks, is he your son?" "No, he's my nephew. He stays with his aunt and uncle from his mother's side but I'm petitioning for custody of him since his father was my twin brother." "Oh. Well, good luck. If you need help we have a 13-year-old boy named Trevor. If you want we could set up a meeting between Trevor and your nephew?" "I'd have to talk it over with Harry since I only have him for 2 weeks. " "Okay think it over, have a good day now." "You too." They leave and you scowl after them. There's just something off about them. You see Severus open his door. You walk over to him. "I see you've met the Booms." "Yeah what's wrong with them?" "They are a magic couple, their son Trevor died when we were 8. They relive his school years over and over." "How?" "St. Mungos healers found it the best treatment for how insane they got after their son's death." "Why?" "I don't know." "You know they say you're unpleasant and I laughed." He nods. "When is Potter coming to visit you?" "Middle of the summer." "Make sure..." "That Harry doesn't see you, I know. But when I get custody of Harry don't expect me to keep track if he sees you the whole summer or not." He just grumbles and goes into his house. I head back to my house.


	10. Dobby's New Home

I unlock the door and Dobby is standing in my living room. "Hello, Dobby." "Hello, Miss Jean. Dobby is here for work. Dobby finds he has too much time and not enough to do." "Well, that's great Dobby. First off only Jean and second there are some gifts for you on the counter." He goes into the kitchen. I follow him. He's looking at the clothes. "Do you like them Dobby?" "Yes, but how does Dobby put them on?" I pull the pants up on his legs and the t-shirt over his head. "You put the socks on your feet if you want and the hat on your head if you get cold." He nods. "Dobby loves his gifts." "You're welcome Dobby." "What should Dobby do first?" "Well you can help me make breakfast and some tea." we work together after I had to tell Dobby I'm not going to let him do it all by himself in my house all the time. I eat and Dobby is just sitting there watching me. "Would you like some food or tea too, Dobby?" "Eat with you as an equal?" I smile. "Of course, if I say yes you won't start crying now will you?" "No Dobby won't cry." "Yes like an equal Dobby." He smiles and sniffles. I serve him a plate and a cup of tea. Dobby looks so happy to be eating with me. After breakfast, Dobby cleans the dishes. "Dobby I'm going to read in the living room now. Feel free to explore, touch, clean, or organize anything you want. It's up to you, you can do what you like." Dobby smiles. He runs off to explore the house. He comes back 10 minutes later "Where do you keep your cleaning things?" "In the kitchen closet. Have fun cleaning Dobby." He smiles and pops off to go clean something. I hear Dobby laughing. I go up to find Dobby jumping on the bed I have for Harry. "Whatcha doing there Dobby?" He looks like a deer in headlights. He goes to smack his head with the lamp but I stop him. "It's okay Dobby you can jump on the bed as much as you like as long as no one is in it. You know what, that looked like fun, so let's bounce together?" I sit down and start to bounce on my butt. "Come on Dobby I know you like to bounce." His face lights up and he jumps while I bounce. "Whew, now I'm tired. How about you Dobby?" "Yes, Dobby is tired now." "Well then maybe I should show Dobby his room here?" "Dobby has a room here?" "Yes, I want you to have a room here. This is your home now too Dobby." He starts crying "Dobby's never had his own room or a home." "Well, you do now. How about we go see it now?" He nods wiping his tears. I take his hand and lead him to the big extra closet that was a walk-in I made into his room. There's a toddler bed in it and a small dresser. A lamp and window provide light. "Here we are Dobby's own room." He starts crying again and hugs me. I pick him up. "Are you tired Dobby?" "Yes, Dobby's very tired." "Okay, then why don't you go to sleep and when you wake up we'll have some lunch. Sound good?" "Yes." I tuck Dobby in. "Have a good nap Dobby." He nods and falls asleep. He's like a 4-year-old. I close the door partway after turning off the lamp and closing the window shade. Well, I'm glad I had something to do with that walk-in closet. The other extra walk-in closet is across the hall and is completely empty, and I have no clue what to do with it. Maybe I should turn it into a guest bedroom, it'll fit a twin bed, a dresser, and a lamp in it plus it has a window with a blind. It'll be just like Dobby's room but with a bigger bed. So the upstairs has my room on the first left then Dobby's, then the Bathroom. Across from mine is Harry's, across from Dobby's is the little extra room, and across from the bathroom is the actual bedroom for guests. Downstairs is the living room, the kitchen, the study, another bathroom, another guest bedroom, and the lab. The study is like a library/quiet study room. The lab is for potions only. If you want to practice other magic you do it in the study. I go and transfigure the three shelves into a bed, dresser, and lamp. Perfect. My room is the master bedroom so it has its own bathroom. I have a toilet and both a shower and bathtub in my bathroom while the upstairs has only a shower and toilet while the downstairs one has a toilet and bathtub. There's a total of 3 bathrooms and 4 real bedrooms. With my added extra rooms I have 6 rooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 types of study rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a connected garage that has my red mini cooper in it. My house is a bit big but I figured I'd ask Remus one day to move in and maybe Sirius if he wants. Won't that be fun, Sirius and Remus under the same roof again?


	11. Shopping

I look outside at my pathetic garden. It's half dead flowers and half-dead vegetables. I go outside. I look around. All clear. I clear everything out of the garden. There now I can start over with it. I see the blinds move in Dobby's room. Oh, Dobby's awake time for lunch. I meet Dobby at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready for lunch little guy?" "Yes, Dobby is hungry." You smile, totally a 4-year-old like mentality. You both make lunch. You make chocolate milk but you put his in a sippy cup. "This is good. What is it?" "That's chocolate milk Dobby." "Dobby likes chocolate milk." "I like it too, so does Harry." Dobby smiles at Harry's name. "Are you done eating Dobby?" "Yes, and I did the dishes too." "Okay then it's time to go to the store but it's a muggle store so I'll have to glamour you and no magic." "Okay." You glamour him to a 4-year-old with his big green eyes and black hair. He actually looks like a mixture of you and Severus as 4-year-olds. Sev once showed you in a pensive what he looked like then because he didn't have photos like you did. "Okay, Dobby I have to strap you into a car seat in the back because of your size." "Okay." You strap him in. You drive to the flower store. You put him in a cart and strap him in. "Remember no magic." "Yes, Dobby won't use magic." You start to shop for flowers that come back every year. "Dobby likes blue flowers." "Okay, we'll get some blue ones." You look for blue perennials. "How about these ones?" "Dobby likes these." "Okay, we'll get these ones." We also got white, red, purple, and yellow flowers. We also got orange tiger lilies your favorites. We check out and you strap Dobby back into the car seat. "Dobby had fun at the store with no magic." "That's good." We unload and start to plant all the flowers, that leaves half the garden for normal looking potions ingredients to grow. "Ready to go to Diagon Ally?" Dobby nods. I bring him in and we use the floo network to go there. I'm holding the still glamoured Dobby in my arms. We go and head to Apothecary. "Hello, how may I help you?" "I'm looking for ingredients I can grow in my garden that won't alarm any muggles who may see them." "Right this way." We buy enough ingredients to fill up the other half of the garden. Dobby's gotten quiet. I look down to see Dobby's fallen asleep in my arms. "What's his name?" "It's Dobby." "How old is he?" "I'm not sure but he has a 4-year-olds mindset sometimes." "He's not yours?" "I've taken him in, I never got an age for him." "That's kind of you to take him in." "Well, I guess it's just practice if I ever have one of my own." She smiles and I just apperate into my living room.


	12. Harry Time

The summer passes fast. Time to pick up Harry. I'll have him for his birthday and the two weeks after it then he goes back to the Dursleys. I pick Harry up with Dobby strapped glamoured in the back. Harry gets in "Hello Master Harry Potter." Harry looks shocked into the back as I'm driving. Harry looks confused "You know me?" "Yes. It is Dobby Sir." "Dobby the house-elf Dobby?" "Yes, Sir." "Oh, sorry Harry I glamour Dobby when were going out. He lives with me now and we take care of each other. I think you'll like the few changes we made." "Changes?" "The garden and we made one of the walk-in closets into Dobby's room and the other a guest room." "Okay cool." "Yes, so now we have 3 guest rooms." "cool." I hand Harry a nutrition potion in the car. "Here drink this." He does. "How do you get these?" "The wizard who lives across the street makes them for me." "I should thank him." "Well he hates kids mostly and most people actually, so it'd be best if you wrote him a letter and put it in the mail slot." "Okay." We get home and Harry writes a letter addressed to "The wizard who makes my potions." I smile and walk it over and put it in the mail slot. I had him just sign "Thanks Harry" as the ending. For his 13th birthday, I got him more clothes, some more nutrition potions to take with him, and some owl food and treats for Hedwig. Our two weeks go by fast. "Oh, I'm going to miss you, Harry. Only 5 weeks until school and my assessment is September 3rd." "Then I should be yours right?" "Hopefully." We hug one last time then get in the car to go the Dursleys. 


	13. End of Summer

Luci loves it here too. She flies around as she wants. I leave the attic window open for her. She roosts up there and I bring up fresh food and water every morning and Dobby does it at night. I get a letter attached to Luci's leg when I get home. "Dear Jean, I am so excited. I've been hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts! I know you usually help McGonagall, Plank, and Snape, but Hagrid is taking over for Plank so I thought you could help me instead? Sincerely, Remus." I reply "That's wonderful news, Remus! I know about Hagrid taking over and have already promised to help him however I still have enough free time between the 3 to help you teach your 3rd-year class if you wish. Sincerely, Jean." I get a reply right away. "That's excellent. Can't wait. See you soon. Sincerely Professor R.J. Lupin." I smile at his ending. He's so excited but I better warn Snape. Or should I? Nevermind he'll find out soon enough on his own. I can't wait for the new school year just have to make it through the rest of the summer.


End file.
